Forbidden to Love
by EKL22
Summary: when Kodylynn Hardy ,Jeff and Matt's little sister, falls in love with edge things turn intense and a child hood friend comes back UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kodylynn Hardy the little sister of the Hardy Brothers and this is my story.

"Kody! Kodylynn! Wake up!!! "

"Jeff it's 4:00 in the morning!!!"

"I'm not Jeff it's edge now wake up!"

*edge pulls the covers off me and picks me up*

"PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"well I see your awake now and so is the rest of the hotel." He jokingly says.

I say "It's not funny what the hell are you doing waking me up at 4:00 in the morning?"

He says "Well, since your up now I need to talk to you."

I ask "About what?"

"well since I just divorced Vickie I was thinking you would go out with me Vickie was always envious about the way I looked at you"

I answer "well, Maybe. Oh okay since you put it that way but please never wake me up at 4 in the morning ever again unless it's an emergency. Just one problem how is Jeff gonna take this?"

He says "we don't have to tell him we could keep it a secret for awhile."

I reply "okay I hope you know what you're doing cause if Jeff finds out we'll both be dead understand?"

He says yes and then kisses me on the forehead and I go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day something was not right. Matt woke me up and told me to get ready for my match against Maryse. Well at least I think it's what he said. I got a call on my cell phone from edge he wanted to meet up and I told him I couldn't because I had a match to get ready for he said ok and that we'd meet up tomorrow somewhere. But where on earth is Jeff?

"Matt do you no where Jeff is?"

"sorry Kody no I don't"

"Oh because I'm a bit worried about him you know Jeff he could be anywhere"

Matt replies "he's probably fine now go get ready"

I say ok and go get ready as my oldest brother told me to. Later at my match I walk out to my entrance music and I see Jeff behind the announce table commentating my match. As I think to myself "I'm going to kill that man" I'm interrupted with Maryse's music. I had to stay focused or there would be an injury of some sort.

I got backstage after the match and asked Jeff "Where the hell were you?"

He tells me "I was taking a mental health day. Why?"

I cut him off with "Dammit Jeff you worried me sick"

"Why?"

"Is that all you can think of Jeff or were you with someone you weren't supposed to be with like me"

"Like you? Kody what the hell are you talking about"

"oh sorry never mind I didn't mean to say that."

"Well Kode as long as you stay away from edge you'll be fine. Haha see ya later sis."

He kisses me goodbye and I think to myself "shit.". I went out with edge that night and we somehow woke up in the same hotel room. I then got a call from my brother and he asked where I was. I had to think fast I whispered "taking a mental health day.". when he asked why I was whispering I said "for dramatic purposes." he laughed and said "ok kody tell the truth.". Right then edge picked the worse time to wake up and say very loudly "Who are you talking to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff asked "is that edge?"

I quickly responded "NO"

He said "Kody what did I tell you but fine it's your life ruin it the way you want."

"I'm not ruining my life but…"

"Kody? You there?"

"I don't feel so good"

I pass out and wake up in the hospital to Jeff, Matt and Edge staring me down.

Jeff was so happy when I woke he said "Sis we thought you'd never wake up what the hell happened when we we're on the phone?"

I respond "well I don't know but aren't you mad at me?"

"sis why would I be mad at a pretty little thing like you?"

"well I did lie to you about sleeping with edge"

"Kody you're my sister you have your own life and decisions I can't do anything about them I shouldn't be over protective of you"

I respond emotionally "Jeff you've been like that since I was like 4 when the kid down the street kissed me on the cheek"

"Kody first of all that kid was like 9 and you were 3 and a half what did you expect me to do"

"Jeff you didn't have to lock me in the house for the next 6 years of my life"

They all leave and I get out of the hospital. Matt drives me to my hotel room.

I ask him "now where the hell is Jeff…Again?"

Matt replies "Honestly Kody I think he's taking another mental health day"

I laugh "Matt you always can think of something to say when your lying can't you?"

Matt asks "why do you have to figure everything out so fast?"

"Hey! Don't answer my question with a question of your own sheesh!"

"Ok jeez he's been hanging out with some people lately people that _you know_"


	4. Chapter 4

"People _I _know?"

"yeah like friends from grade school he's training one of them for the WWE he told me but I can't tell you who it is you'll get over excited"

"well the only person I could think of is Sara haven't had a best friend like her since 6th grade"

"Maybe it is or maybe you had a crush on this person in the 6th grade"

"AAAAAH don't tell me its Quinn!"

"Ok, I won't" he smiles

I start freaking out I had a crush on this kid Quinn in the sixth grade. I yell "STOP THE CAR!!!" and I run the rest of the way home. It's going to be insane because I have no idea why he's coming here but Edge can't know I had a crush on him at one time cause he'll kill the poor kid.

The next day I wake up to my cell phone it's edge he's very frantic about something and won't tell me what's wrong.

"Edge calm down!"

"Kody tell me how can I calm down when someone who's stalking my girlfriend is coming into the WWE?"

"A stalker? What the hell are you talking about?"

"That new kid we're getting I believe his name is Quinn."

"And he's stalking me?" I ask panicking

"Yes!!! I talked to him he like knows everything about you and your brothers."

"Well that's weird considering I stalked him in the 6th grade."

"you did what?!?!"

"Well not like it sounds but yes kind of sort of and its not like I'll be leaving you anytime soon or maybe even…Never"

"what do you mean never?"

"well there's a slight chance that…that"

Edge cuts me off "What Kody spit it out!!!"

I answer so nervously you can't really tell what I'm saying

"That you might be a father"

At this point edge faints of the overwhelming news and that's only part of my story.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

"I am shocked Kody!!!" edge pouts

"well who's fault is this anyways?" I say

"well I would guess it was mine because it's always my fault!!!"

"Edge you know it's not always your fault and when did you come to that conclusion we've only been going out for what two weeks?!?!"

"Well I don't know but still I would still think it's my fault."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!!!"

Right after I finish my sentence who walks in but Jeff he seems confused like he's been listening to the whole conversation.

"Kody what are you yelling about?" Jeff remarks smartly.

I say "Well since your not minding your own business I guess I won't tell you!"

"Kody you're funny now tell me!"

"Jeff why ya gotta be so demanding?"

"Kody did you say that?"

"Say what? Honestly bro I wasn't paying any attention to you."

"It was me who said that"

Everyone in the room looks.

"Hi Quinn haven't seen you in ages."

"Hi Kodylynn yeah you got big girl."

"First off haha my name is Kody and you are the most annoying person to ever sit next to me in science and now YOU stalk ME."

"Yeah I changed it up a bit." He smiles.

"Yeah so smart cause I can use that against your own will." I say

"Why would you even want to? You're MY girlfriend. Now wait rephrase that MY fiancée"

Edge pulls out a diamond ring and I start crying hysterically. At this point Quinn seems disgusted and so does Jeff they start arguing over my shoulder about what I should do. I only knew what I should because what would be the fate for OUR baby that no one even knew about except for me and edge. So I simply say yes. Now you know how complicated Jeff has to be about everything he wouldn't take that for an answer but he nor Quinn could do anything about it. It was said and done. We were truly meant to be together.

As I walk to Mr. McMahon's office to tell him I can't compete for the next 11 months due to maternity leave I see Jeff and as usual not minding his own business he starts a conversation.

"Kody!!! Wait up!!!" he shouts from down the hall

I obey my older brother.

Then he asks "where ya going?"

I say "To Mr. McMahon's office. Why???"

"Oh cause I'm not doing anything I'll come with just to make sure he's not too hard on you. Wait why are you going there?"

I reply smartly with "I'm taking about 11 months worth of mental health days!!!"

I didn't even finish my sentence and I busted out laughing

He replies "Oh! Would you look at the time I have to go!!"

It's good because I always know how to get my brothers away from me in situations where I reveal a secret to someone that I trust won't tell my brothers.

When get into the Chairman's office Triple H and Shawn Michaels are there.

Triple H says "Oh vince you have a VERY beautiful visitor. Kody why are you here?"

I respond "well I need to take about 11 months off of work."

Vince says "What?!?! No Kody you can't."

"I know you don't want me to but I have to."

Shawn says "Ooooh I know why. By the looks of that diamond ring I'd say she's either getting married or she's having a baby."

Vince says "Kody is that true?"

"Well I think both of shawn's answer's would be correct."

*Shawn celebrates quietly*

"But please don't tell my brother that I'm pregnant because I'm planning to do that after the wedding oh and by the way your all invited."

They all promise not to tell and I leave.

4 MONTHS LATER….

"Kody I think you've gained weight maybe it's all food you've been hungry for!!!" Jeff tells me

"Why??? OH MY GOSH DOES IT SHOW!!!!" I respond emotionally

He responds to that disturbing note with "calm down Kody it's your wedding day and are you sure you're going to be able to fit into your wedding dress?"

"Yes I got it fitted last week Jeff!!! Sheesh you're so concerned! Why is that?"

"Because I'm sorta kinda catching onto why you took 11 months worth of mental health days!!!"

"Oh really? Why Jeff?"

"So you could take some time to actually eat. You didn't eat so much when you were working."

"Well okay. We'll go with that for right now."

"For right now?" He asks puzzled

I didn't answer that question. I told him I wouldn't until the reception

I was disappointed because my dad was not at the wedding to give me to edge so I guess Jeff would do.

I walked out as the guys were already there Matt was the best man. Only because him and Edge were best friends back awhile ago and they still are.

When I get to the alter and Jeff gives edge my hand and he whispers to me "be tough Kode you'll always be a Hardy and you know that."

He wipes a tear from my face and kisses my cheek edge whispers then "you're already crying and we didn't even get started yet."

"I know it's just one of the happiest days of my life."

"I know mine too because I'm marrying you and I'll wake up to your pretty face every day."

"Stop it! You're making me cry even more" I try not to laugh to loud

He chuckles too

Later at the reception I was dancing with Jeff and he says "I never thought you'd do it get married I mean. And are you going to explain to me the words you said before? For right now?"

"Well Jeff in 5 months you're gonna be an uncle!"

He stares at me and then laughs because he knows I'm usually not good at keeping secrets and he knows he had been fooled but he loves me.

"Does Matt know yet?"

"No."

"Can I tell him?"

"Knock yourself out" I smile and he goes to find Matt.

In the meanwhile I danced with like seven of the superstars even The Miz and CM Punk

While I was dancing with CM Punk something urged him to tell me how he really felt about me. He told me I was beautiful and all those times that he wouldn't answer my questions he was just being shy.

I said to him "Well sweetheart now is a bit late to tell me this!"

He laughs and so do I.

Later when we got home edge was like "You know when you were dancing with Punk? Haha it looked like you two were the one's getting married!"

I laughed and said "Yeah but you know those pictures of all of us are going to be all over the WWE."

"Yeah I do." He says solemnly

I knew what he was thinking he was thinking of our baby and what would happen to both me and the baby if he left me.

That night I had the scariest dream I had ever had. The noise of a baby crying it wouldn't stop either. I woke up shaking violently that edge had to hold on to me and calm me down. Even though I had woken from the nightmare the crying was still going on. Eventually I got back to sleep.

A few weeks later me and edge were picking out names for the baby and Cody Rhodes walks in

He says "Hey my fellow Kody how are you?"

"I'm fine but how are you?"

"Good are you two already picking out names for the baby?"

"yes how did you know?"

"I know what are good names Kevin and Tyler."

Cody says "Um you can only name them on of those two names right?"

"no edge says".

I take off my flip flop and hit edge with it.

"OUCH!!!"

"Okay I have no idea what's going on so I'm gonna leave"

I say goodbye to Cody and scold edge.

"Why don't you want anyone to know what your having Kody? Somebody's bound to ask sooner or later!!!"

"well I didn't even want to know because I wanted it to be a surprise so that's why we're not telling anyone I'm having twins"

I look up to see CM Punk standing in the doorway

He says "did you say something about twins?"

"Oh no we were talking about the twin towers when they were still up weren't we edge"

"No Kody's having…"

I cover his mouth before he can finish.

Punk says "Okay, well that was weird but if you were having twins that runs in my family just thought I'd let you know."

Punk leaves and edge says "what was that all about?"

"He has a crush on me he's lying I hope you know that."

5 months later I'm in the delivery room I had a C section so that sent me to the recovery room. I had two little boys one named Kevin Mathew and the other Tyler Jeffrey.

All the divas came to see me they were hugging me and like oh my gosh they're so cute.

"Well, Jeff was so nervous he had to sit down and try to calm himself"

Jeff yells "Hey!!! It's not my fault that I didn't know what you were having you sent me into panic attack!!!"

"I'm sorry bro nobody knew"

This day both my boys are in high school wrestling like they're mom and dad and uncles. They are always asked the question aren't you Hardy's sons. And are you gonna wrestle like your parents? Their answer are always we're Hardy boys what do you think?


End file.
